Courage to Say It!
by YamiYugiandAtem
Summary: Yami want to confess his feeling toward Yugi but he can't. Courage is all he need Puzzleshipping and a bit Blindshipping Yaoi , don't like don't read


MusicGranz : My first one-shot fan fiction

Mala : I love your previous story

MusicGranz : I glad you love it. I wonder what the others say about my story ?

Btw , Enjoy readers! Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~Courage to Say It!~~~~

Domino City , Japan

Yami Sennen , Yugi's dark. After the ceremonial duel , Yami refuse went to afterlife. Ra granted him a body also for Bakura , Marik and Atemu.

Not long after the ceremonial duel , Yugi's twin brother Heba moved to Japan to live with Grandpa , Yugi , Yami and Atemu. Yugi is a pale skin boy and Heba is a tanned skin boy.

After Heba moved to live with Yugi etc. Heba is fell in love with Atemu , and they were meant for each other because Atemu loved him too. Now they're dating.

Unknown to Yugi , Yami his dark love him too. But a problem stand in their way , Yami don't have courage to confess to Yugi. Yami loved Yugi since after the ceremonial duel. That's the reason Yami refuse to went to the afterlife , he want to be the one he love.

Now Yami standing in front of a mirror in Yami and Yugi's room.

"Yugi , I .. actually I-I l-l. God dammit why is it so hard to confess to Yugi ?" Yami said. Yami murmured "I'm not a good dark for Yugi , I don't deserve him. I don't have any courage to confess to him"

And someone opened the door , Yami surprised "Yami , what are you doing ?" Yugi asked. "Er... N-nothing" Yami said. After Yugi closed the door , "Yugi , d-do you l-love someone ?" Yami asked , 'Dammit why asked that question to Yugi ?' Yami thought. Yugi blushed lightly "Y-yeah , I l-love s-someone" Yugi answered . "Oh Ra , he's so cute when he blushed' Yami thought.

"Why do you ask that ?" Yugi asked. "Er... N-nothing. Um... I want to take a walk for awhile" as Yami left Yugi.

Unknown to Yugi , Yami went to Heba's room. He knocked the door "Come in" Heba said and Yami enter the room. "What do you want Yami ?" Heba asked. "Umm , can't I ask something ?" Yami said. "How to confess your love to Yugi ?" Heba said. Yami surprised "How can you know that ?"

Heba rolled his eyes "Oh please , that happen to your brother too when he want to confess his feeling to me" Heba said.

"How did my brother confessed his feeling to you" Yami asked. "Yami you should confess your feeling toward Yugi by yourself." Heba said. "I-I just don't h-have courage to say it" Yami said.

"Umm , how about that you pretend Yugi love you too." Heba said. "But what if Yugi doesn't love me ?" Yami asked. "PRETEND Yami" Heba said and sighed.

"You should confess your feeling toward Yugi by your own way Yami" Heba said. "Fine , I'll try" Yami said as he left and went back to his room.

After Yami left , Atemu enter his bedroom "What did Yami asked just now habibi ?" Atemu asked. "Let's just say your brother has problem hwo to confess his feeling toward Yugi like you" Heba said

Atemu smirked "There's gonna be a new couple" Heba smirk and nodded.

Unknown to Yami and Heba , Yugi eavesdropped them.

Yugi blushed crimsonly and his heart beat faster "Yami ..." he never see this one coming.

He has no idea that his dark is fell in love with him.

And he decide to went back to his bedroom. He don't know that Yami also went back to their bedroom.

In Yami and Yugi's bedroom

Yugi entered the room and seeing Yami lie down in his own bed , when Yugi see Yami he blushed and also lay down in his own bed.

After about 3 minutes of silence , Yami decided to said something.

Before he say something and stand up and walk toward Yugi's bed and sit in Yugi's bed.

"Yugi ..." Yami said and Yugi get up and sit in the bed beside Yami and "What is it Yami ?" Yugi asked.

And suddenly Yami kissed Yugi's lips. Yugi surprised and blushed , he never see this one coming but he kissed back. He slipped his arm to Yami's neck.

Yami licked Yugi's lower lips and Yugi gasped. Yami take this opportunity to slip his tounge to Yugi's mouth.

Yami's tounge travelled every inch of Yugi's mouth and make Yugi moaned.

Remember they still human and need oxygen so they broke apart , and Yami murmured "Curse you oxygen" and after Yami catch his breath he say "Yugi , after the ceremonial duel I have a strong feeling for you. I-I loveyou" Yami said

Yugi blushed crimsonly "I-I-I l-love y-you too" and Yami kissed him passionately and Yugi kissed back.

Someone coughing , and it was Atemu. He sang "Yami and Yugi sit under the tree" Heba also joined Atemu "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Yugi blushed crimsonly and he hide his face in Yami's chest as he hugged Yami. "Oh great , thanks for breaking our mood Ate , Heba" Yami groaned.

Atemu smiled evilly "Aww , you're welcome". Yami rolled his eyes "Go away !" Yami said. "Happy making love" Heba said. After they left

Yami said again "I Love You Aibou" Yugi looked up to Yami and smiled "I Love you too Mou Hitori No Boku" and they kissed again passionately and they spent their night with making love and feel their present of love.

~~~~The End~~~~

MusicGranz : Opps , no lemon just not yet

Mala : Why not ?

MusicGranz : I never write a lemon before

Mala : You can ask Yami help , because he ever made love with Yugi

Yugi : *blushed*

Yami : OH , I'm the master of making love

Yugi : Stop it Yami , you're so embarrassing

Yami : But you love it

MusicGranz : *rolled my eyes* Ignore them again

Btw , Stay tune for my next story and review readers

LOVE FOR YOU ALL!


End file.
